Broken Pieces
by aquadivergent7
Summary: Hinata moved from Suna into Konoha. Sasuke remembers her, but she doesn't remember him. Why is that? Why does Hinata think everything is so similar to her? What is her family hiding from her? Will Sasuke help her? What is her father's dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! :) WELL THIS IS MY STORY! ENJOY PLEASE! DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR ANYTHING! :) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_I see someone crying. I can't tell who this person is. I don't understand. Why are you crying? Can you understand me? Why are you being taken away? Why is she crying? Why is he crying? I don't comprehend this situation. Why does it seem so similar? Why do I know this boy? Who is he? Mother, why did you leave me? Come back to me! Please! I don't understand this!_

Hinata's eyes opened widely by the sound of her alarm. It read 6:30. She knew it was time for school, except it wasn't her usual school, no, she was entering into Konoha High School as a junior. It was second semester all ready. She moved in from Suna about a week ago and she is still getting use to the idea that she is no longer home. She took a quick shower and dressed herself in her uniform. Navy blue skirt that went down into her knees, and a white shirt with a navy collar and a red bow. She placed the matching school jacket over her upper body. and then she placed the white long socks with her black shoes.

She went downstairs to see her father waiting for her. A boy with the same color eyes was next to him.

"Good morning Hinata." Her father greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning father." She nodded to her response.

"Hinata, I want you to meet your cousin, Neji Hyuga. He will be helping you around your new school. I hope you too will be close and enjoy each other's company. He will also be protecting you from any harm that comes into your way." She smiled at her father and then looked at Neji. She looked down because she felt scared to look into his eyes. "Well have a nice day you too." He left to go to work.

"Good morning Neji." She smiled and gave her hand out to him. He took his hand out to her and shaked hands.

"Good morning Hinata. Have you all ready gotten use to the weather here in Konoha?" Neji asked her.

"No, not really. I'm usually in heat the majority of the time, but I will try my best to adjust to this weather."

"Great to here. Shall we get going to school before we are late?"

"Yes."

They both began to walk down the street. She began to look around the neighborhood. She noticed flowers that were yellow and bright with a white cover inside. She picked it up and looked at it strangely. She studied it while walking towards school. She began to have distant memories that she doesn't quite remember.

_"Hinata! For you!" She saw a small boy giving it to her._

_"Thank you -!"_

"Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked her.

"Um...yeah! Just thought this flower was beautiful." She looked down. She didn't understand this flower at all. _Where have I seen this flower? Was this the flower that Gaara gave to me? No, we didn't have these types of flowers in Suna. What is this flower? Why does it look like something I remember?_

"Hinata, I'm sorry to say, but because I am a Senior I cannot attend any of your classes. This is your schedule. Kakashi Hatake is a douche but he is one of the best teachers here in Konoha. Pray that you don't have idiots in your class like Naruto Uzumaki."

"Neji! That's rude!"

"Well, it's true. If you get lost just contact me in this mobile phone that I purchased for you. I can meet you by your locker during lunch, but if you had all ready made any friends then feel free to eat with them. Good luck Hinata."

"Thank you Neji. Have a nice day! I will contact you after school so that you may walk me home!" He nodded and left her to be. She entered the classroom to see taking roll.

"Ah, well you must be Miss Hyuga. Please take a seat anywhere." She nodded and look out into the classroom and saw an empty seat in the middle. She gulped hard and she was greeted by a group of people.

"Hello! My name is Ino!" She smiled. She sat right in front of Hinata.

"Hello, my name is Hinata. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Well Hinata, this is Kiba, Sai, Naruto, and Tenten."

"HEY HINATA!" They all yelled at her. She was a bit startled but couldn't help to giggle a bit.

"Hello everyone. Sorry, I'm just not use to all this...excitement."

"It's okay! We are usually quiet, but Naruto is the loud one here!" Kiba exclaimed.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT LOUD!" Naruto yelled.

"You are yelling now..." Sai smirked. Naruto kept his cool and just ignored everyone.

"Word for advice Hinata, don't hang out with Sakura and Karin. They are both the two girl in the back with red and pink hair." Tenten pointed towards the back, in which Hinata looked back and studied the girls. She quickly turned back around when she heard the door open. She saw a boy with dark hair that pointed up. He was pale and slim, but his eyes were engaging. She wasn't able to look away.

"Sasuke. You're late once again. Maybe next time that you are late you don't have to attend my class anymore." said.

"Yeah, well I wish, but I need this class to graduate." He went to find his seat. Hinata looked down as he walked, but she felt something stare at her.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Karin and Sakura yelled. Everyone got annoyed.

"..." He didn't bother to reply to them.

* * *

Lunch time came around. Hinata and her new friends went up the stairs into the roof. She seemed a bit worried and wasn't sure that they were suppose to be up there.

"Um...guys. Is i-it same to be up here? Or even allowed?" Hinata questioned. They all looked at her with big eyes.

"AW! Hinata is so innocent! Yes we are allowed to eat up here...if we are not caught! And do you have a height issue?" Ino questioned the innocent girl.

"No I'm not afraid of heights and I just don't want to get in trouble on my first day here!"

"Well, we won't get caught! We never get caught, so don't worry!" Kiba slapped her in the back, in which she rubbed.

"So, Hinata, where did you come from?" Sai questioned her.

"I'm from Suna." Everyone looked at her.

"SUNA!" Naruto yelled.

"YES BAKA NOW SHUT UP!" Tenten slapped him.

"Ow! Tenten!"

"Why did you move here then?" Sai questioned her again.

"Well, my father had a new job offer. Of course I didn't want to leave anything behind, but I had to. I had to give up my boyfriend...Gaara. I had to give up all my friends and especially my mother's grave." Everyone, except Kiba and Sai, began to tear up! They all began to cry for her. "It's okay. I mean, I had to learn to move on. Maybe some day, I will meet Gaara again." She couldn't help but to blush.

"Hinata, you look so innocent who was this boyfriend of yours?" Tenten questioned.

"Gaara? Well he reminded me of a panda really. He was so serious but he said I made him smile for once. It made me happy to know that I made him smile. He was someone so special to me, but when I heard the news about my father moving here, he was broken. I was heart broken too, but he promised me that he would come looking for me. So he gave me this ring with our names on it. I placed in a chain, so that I would always be reminded of him."

"So you're engaged?" Ino stepped in.

"U-Uh, I-I guess. H-He didn't really pr-propose."

"Then he just gave you a promise ring, which is romantic!"

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their lunch and went downstairs for the rest of their classes, but they didn't realize that someone had been watching over them. Sasuke Uchiha. He heard the whole entire conversation. He didn't understand though.

_Hinata, you don't remember anything do you? After everything we've been through? After everything that I've promised you!_ He slammed his fist onto the fence. He felt this blood trickle down.

**FLASHBACK:**

**"Hinata! Hinata!" A little Sasuke began yelling towards the little girl. She turned towards him and smiled.**

**"Sasuke, what is it? I-I'm about t-to leave..." She was trying to hold in her tears. **

**"HERE! Keep it!" He held out a ring written 'Love you always'. There her tears really began to fall out.**

**"Thank y-you S-Sasuke!" He hugged her small body and she hugged him back.**

**"Wait for me Hinata! I swear to God that I will wait for you! I wil come looking for you every single day when we are older! I promise! Don't ever forget about me!"**

**"I won't S-Sasuke." **

**"Hinata! Let's go!" Hiashi yelled.**

**"Good bye Sasuke. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. **

**"Bye Hinata!"**

**End Of FlashBack**

"Hiashi. Why don't you let your daughter know the truth?"

* * *

Hinata came home after a long first day of school to see that Neji had arrived before her.

"Hello Neji." She said taking off her shoes.

"Hello Hinata. I hope you enjoyed your first day. I saw that you had made friends, I'm glad."

"Thank you Neji, I didn't want to bother you either. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. Do you need any help in your homework?"

"No, but thank you."

Awkward Silence. Hinata wanted to know something though about her past that she just seem that she couldn't remember.

"Say Neji...Have we met before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when we were younger, did I ever visit you or you ever visit me?" She needed the answer.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Hinata. You have to figure that out yourself. If I were to tell you, then I'm not sure what would happen."

"Neji what do you mea-" She was cut off by her father.

"Neji. Shouldn't you be getting home? I don't want your parents to worry about you." Neji looked down and bowed.

"Yes, of course Hiashi-sama." He walked away. Hinata became confused. Why couldn't she know about her past? Why did everything seem so similar to her? She didn't understand.

"Father, you wouldn't hide anything from me would you?"Hinata said looking into her father's eyes.

"Why, of course not." He walked away, back into his studies.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I would like reviews! Thanks guys! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two guys! I know my first chapter was kind of...difficult, but I promise it will get better. It was just when I was writing that chapter i was like in brain fart because I wasn't sure if I was going too fast or if I should have delayed it. Like everything wasn't going well. I'm glad to hear that some people...enjoy it all ready? I hope it keeps going until the end! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Hinata was sitting to the Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't sure why, but they ended up being partners for an art project. The assignment was to get to know the person clearly and then create a painting or drawing of them that represents the person in a totally different aspect. A dream like picture of the person and let it be presented in two weeks. Hinata stared at the board for the longest time ever. She couldn't get over the idea that she had this project with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was always the main topic for the girls at school. She always heard his name ever second. There had been at least not one sentence without his name being said. Correction, _full name_.

She inhaled and exhaled. She can all ready see herself drawing Sasuke in an underwold with black wings and red eyes flapped around. Much paler skin and controlling of every girl in the school, wrapped in chains. She swallowed her fear of him deep, deep, inside her so that she may come to an understanding of him. Now thinking about this project, Hinata just realized that she had _every_ class with Sasuke. _He always sits in the corner...quietly. No wonder I sometimes I don't notice him till now. Why did I end up on this project with him? Why couldn't have I just gotten it with Sai? _

Hinata looked at Sai. He looked at her back. He can tell through her eyes that she wanted help, but of course, Anko refuses to change partners until the project ends. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her pain. She looked down and heard everyone chattering about themselves and the things they like to do and how they do it! She wanted to go home and by home she meant Suna. She wanted to see Gaara once again and just become wrapped into his arms. Of course, she couldn't because she was stuck with HIM!

"Sasuke, Hinata. Why aren't you guys talking? This is an assignment where partners talk! They don't ignore each other. So move your mouths!" Anko yelled at them. Hinata just looked up to Sasuke, as he looked down upon her.

"S-Sasuke..." She stuttered a bit, but she gained the courage to continue the conversation. "Do you h-have a girlfriend?" He glared at her with that question.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend. Why? Please don't tell me that you just became one of my fangirls? Because if you did, then I would hate you."

"No! N-no! Of course not! I'm just wondering if you do so that I may indicate that aspect into the picture!" She blushed. _He doesn't have a girlfriend! Is he gay? There are so many pretty girls here and he won't pick one?_

"What about you Hyuga? Do you have a boyfriend?" He quickly placed the question back towards her.

"I-I'm not s-sure if you would still c-consider this as a boyfriend situation because he gave me a ring, but more like a p-promise ring."

"I don't know. It's your choice. I really don't give a fuck about it." He emphasized the work 'fuck'. She quite didn't understand why he made it clear for that word? In her definition the word mean to have intercourse in a non-loving manner.

"Ah, well I guess I don't have a boyfriend. I-I had to leave him before I moved here."

"Where did you say you were from?" He poked her cheek.

"S-Stop please!" He stopped poking her. He got annoyed. "I'm from Suna."

"Strange, you don't act as if you were from Suna. It seems more that you're from here." She looked awkwardly at him. Her mouth was open. She breathed in and exhaled out.

"W-What makes you say that Sasuke?"

"Well, first of all, girls in Suna are tanned and not pale as much as you. Even girls here in Konoha are a bit tanned, but not as tanned as the girls in Suna. Didn't that ever occur to you why you never changed color?" He then began to poke her cheek again.

"So! There had been plenty of girls in Suna that never changed color of their skin either!"

"But were they born in Suna?"

"N-No, but s-still!"

"You said you were born in Suna, so don't you think you should be more tanner?" His poking now became pinching.

"I-It hurts! S-Stop! Don't treat me like a child!" Sasuke stopped and realized that same line that happened a while back.

**Flashback:**

**Little Sasuke had been laying down on the grass waiting for Hinata to come and have a play date with him. He began to get up and saw her running towards him.**

**"Hina-chan! You're late! You're never late! Why are you late!" Sasuke said with his arms crossed.**

**"Sasu-kun, I-I'm s-sorry! My father was g-giving me a l-lesson." She bowed and then blush.**

**"Well now you get to become punished by me!" He then began pinching her cheeks. She began to cry a bit and noticed that her cheeks began to get a lot more red.**

**"Sasu-kun! I-It hurts! S-Stop it! Don't treat me like a child!" He stopped and went down to her size. Her blush became mixed with the pinch.**

**"You are a child! You are younger than me!" He than gave her a kiss on the cheek. He quickly turned around to cover his blush.**

**"Sasu-"**

**"Whatever! Let's go and play!"**

**End of Flashback**

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata questioned the tall man. He looked at her and noticed that she was rubbing her cheek to reduce the redness.

"Hn." Then class had ended. She still ended up in a class with him, except in total separate corners. She still continued to rub on her cheek. _Why did Sasuke have a total blackout? Did I do something wrong? Was it something that I said? What did I do wrong? Maybe I should talk to him after school?_

* * *

Once after school came Hinata began to look for Sasuke, but he was nowhere near to be found. When she decided to quite on his search, she began to walk home. This time she took a different route. She noticed all the small little things that reminded her about Suna. She began to laugh about her memories with Gaara, but had to realize that she had to let those memories drift away.

Hinata then stopped by a park. She began to play around the swing and while swinging she noticed a field that seemed so familiar to her. She jumped off the swing and began walking towards the field. She sat down and just looked up towards the sky._ What is this? Why is it that I know this field? Why can't I recall this field? What's wrong with me? _

She got up and began to walk away without looking back. She began to freak out and before she knew it she arrived back to her house. Her father wasn't home so she began to explore a bit more.

"Hikio," One of many, Hinata's servants. "Where is our extra memories? Are they in the basement or garage or attic?" She wanted needed answers now.

"Well Miss Hyuga, most of them are in the attic. Would you like me to come with you?"

"No! Thank you though." She quickly went upstairs to seek through the memories.

It took her several boxes to receive the pictures. She looked through everyone of them and most of them were of her mother. She wanted to cry, but at the end she sniffed it up. She kept on looking and all she found was Suna pictures. She knew it! Sasuke was wrong! She was from Suna and not Konoha!

"This will show Sasuke!" She grabbed a couple of pictures of herself living in Suna. She walked downstairs to see her father waiting for her.

"Father. How was work?"

"It was find Hinata, thank you. What were you doing up in the attic?" Her father questioned her.

"I-I was just looking through some old memories. To see if I would remember them."

"I see, did you find anything interesting?"

"No, not really just pictures of mother really..." She looked down.

"I know you miss your mother. I do too. She was beautiful and genuine woman, just like you Hinata." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you father. Now, if would excuse me, I have Pre-Calculus homework." She dismissed herself. Her father then called out Hikio.

"Hikio. Come." He came quickly.

"Yes, Master?"

"Find any picture of memory that was from Konoha. Hinata can not remember these memories. It would her, but especially our family."

"Yes Master." Hiashi walked away and back into his office.

* * *

The next day back at art class, Hinata and Sasuke once again sat next to each other. It was at first that awkward silence, but then Hinata spoke up.

"W-Well, I did my research and you are wrong." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Why is that Hyuga Hinata?" He turned his heard towards her face.

"Ah, well you see. I went t-through some old memories and I found nothing but Suna! I am not from Konoha. My skin is immune to the sun!" Sasuke couldn't help to laugh.

"Ha, do you really think that finding out about your past is going to be this easy?"

"W-What d-do you mean? D-Don't play games with me!" Her face became frustrated with his games.

"I'm not playing games. I'm just giving you the flat out truth. I saw you on the field yesterday in the afternoon." Her eyes opened. Has he been stalking her?

"H-How did you know that?"

"No, I'm not stalking you, I live around there and I use to play there when I was little, with a crush of mine a long time ago."

"What happened to her?"

"I would like to know that myself. Apparently she moved and now she has no memory." He looked away and stared outside the window.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I h-hope that you may have a h-happy ending with her." She looked down.

"I hope that too Hyuga."

"So, when are w-we going to fully start on t-this project?"

"After school today. Don't be late. Meet me by my locker."

"Okay, where are we going to go?" She looked at him and he looked down on her. His closed his face onto her until their noses began to touch.

"My house."

"B-But don't you t-think we c-can go to a p-park?" He began to rub his nose around her.

"No, I would like to get to know you more..._personally."_ She gulped. She then looked into his eyes and once again her mouth had been wide open.

"I-I-Ita..." Sasuke then looked away and then Hinata looked up and realized that everyone had been looking at the scene! She turned red and ran towards the bathroom. She was breathing hard. She knew this was going to spread fast and she was going to be scolded by Neji, and Sasuke's fan girls. Her face had been cooled down. She looked at herself in the mirror, _Ita? What's Ita? Why did I say that out loud? Why was Sasuke so close to my face? Ita? ITA!_

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please! 2 reviews wasn't my expectations...Well thank you for reading! Chapter 3 might come out by the end of the week or the weekend! I know you guys expected more chapters, but I want to keep a steady pace! Thanks guys! **


End file.
